


Phoenix

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [13]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has promised to watch over the Mockingjay's little sister, and finds that she may be more than she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> April showers prompt 21 (wrong)

Haymitch drinks. He occasionally sleeps and eats too. And bugs Katniss (but that pretty much goes with the drinking).

But one thing he does not do is _babysit_.

All he can think as he watches the wispy child that is the Mockingjay’s younger sister, is that it’s a good thing she never went into the Arena. She wouldn’t have lasted a second.

“You don’t have to be here all the time.” Prim says as she folds another set of bandages. “I’m not completely helpless.”

He strongly wishes to disagree, but chooses not to.

“Katniss said to look after you. No one else around to do it, since your mom’s so busy.” It was true. He most certainly wouldn’t be sitting here if it wasn’t because Katniss had asked him. He would be on his lonesome and that would be fine. He’d been alone for a long time after all.

“Yes, but it’s not like Snow is going to barge in any second and shoot me.” The words are cold and harsh and for a split-second, she looks and sounds like her sister, right down to the cynical look in her eyes. But it’s gone before he can blink, replaced by the sweet face that, in its own way, started this whole thing.

“Wouldn’t _actually_ surprise me if he did,” Haymitch mumbles. “You have to admire a man with that kind of determination.” The words are said with a bitter poison, but Prim still spins around and stares at him, almost angrily.

“How could _anyone_ admire him?” She’s somewhere between hissing and shouting, but not loud enough to disturb anyone that might be in hearing distance – she has perfect control of her voice and it’s freaking him out. He didn’t think the little rose could even get angry.

“He is a monster, a loathsome, _evil_ creature who thinks nothing of others and everything of himself. His way to keep hold of power is the most disgusting and in-human thing. What he is doing is _wrong_.”

Her eyes are glistening with a strong spark, her countenance strong and unyielding. To say Haymitch is surprised is an understatement and his shocked mind briefly ponders the story of the wolf in sheep-clothing. But Prim is no wolf, no mutt, no monster. He can hear the strength in her words.

_If we burn, you burn with us!_

Yes, it is a good thing she never went into the arena indeed.


End file.
